


Out of Ashes

by Cheeseydare



Series: Reign [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: !BookJon in Both Appearance and Temperament, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon is named Jaeron, Targaryen Restoration, Targaryen Unity, Targling is Inbound, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseydare/pseuds/Cheeseydare
Summary: The Battle for King's Landing sees the fall of one dynasty and the rebirth of another.The Targaryen's triumph is not without cost, however.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Reign [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Out of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I thought the show would go so I wrote it. I only proof read a few times, so if you spot grammar errors, sorry. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

The sun was nearing its apex, though it did little to stave off the seemingly ever present chill in the air. Jaeron sat next to Daenerys atop their horses, waiting at the head of their host. Across from them was the Golden Company mixed with what remained of Cersei’s Westerosi forces, stationed outside the Gate of the Gods. 

Drogon and Rhaegal were drifting lazily, far removed from the front. Even from a distance Jae could see the ballista bristling along the pale walls. He wouldn’t put it past the mad lioness to litter them through the city knowing neither he nor Dany would unleash dragon fire in the crowded confines. Daenerys had been extremely thorough about considering all possibilities for this fight, constantly taking down notes as new scenarios were conceived and considered. Jae helped as much as he could but she had more experience with this type of warfare so he deferred to her experience. 

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Dany shifting her shoulders. She had relented on the need for armor and now wore a black leather brigandine like his own with a gorget that featured the three headed dragon of their House. Gendry had crafted it as a show of gratitude for his legitimisation. Jae felt immeasurably better that her and their unborn child would have at least some protection from errant arrows. 

“See something you like, Your Grace?” 

“Pardon?” he asked, lifting his eyes to find her lips quirked up.

“You’re staring at me as though you mean to devour me,” she said, turning her head to catch his eyes. 

Jae hummed, opening and closing his burned hand. “That sounds far better than what we’ve planned. Can we do that instead?” 

His words drew the amused huff he had hoped they would. The closer they drew to the city, the tenser everyone had become. Just two days past he and Dany had gotten into an argument over how much rest she needed when he mentioned the dark circles that had developed on both their faces after moons of being up before the sun and awake long after it disappeared. They had each resolved to take better care of themselves with the other to hold them accountable. 

The sight of a man in the grey robes of a maester striding forwards brought both of them to full alertness. Jae felt a spike of fear that Arya had been found out and killed, or worse, captured. Whatever the case it was clear she had failed. He sent a silent prayer for her safety then steeled himself and nudged his mount forward, Dany keeping step beside him. 

They stop roughly halfway between the amassed forces, waiting patiently as the man walked. Jae found himself underwhelmed at the slight figure of the man, Qyburn, he thought his name was, sent to treat with them. He remembered the man had been fascinated by the wight at the Dragonpit, which meant he was either insane or very brave. 

The gold wrought Hand of the Queen pin glinted as he stopped a few yards away. “I imagine you aren’t here to discuss your peaceful surrender.” 

Jae clenched the reins, his leather gloves creaking ever so slightly. He stole a glance at Dany and found her stone faced, a single brow quirked. 

“No. We arranged this meeting in the vain hope that Cersei might see the futility of her position and not cause more senseless death and violence,” Dany said, her words terse. 

Qyburn gave a wry smile. “The Queen has decreed that every man aged ten and older will stand in her defense. She means for you to take every inch with blood.” Jae felt his nostrils flare, incensed. The man gave him a patronizing smile. “Oh dear, you’re angry. A shame that the anger of a good man is wasted on rules and honour.” 

“Good men don’t need rules. Today was not the day to find out why I have so many.” He spat at the man’s feet. “You’ll be dead before the sun rises on the morrow. You should pray the gods are merciful. I won’t be.” 

He nudged his horse, turning back to their lines. Dany followed him, her anger nearly drifting off in waves. There had been no doubt in his mind about the need for Cersei’s death but her decision to sacrifice innocent people to avoid her fate for just a little while longer only served to reinforce his conviction. Jae tilted his head to look at his wife, her face a mask of determination just as it had been before the fight against the dead.

Jae jolted in his saddle, the sound of hundreds of bows twanging at once causing him to look over his shoulder in desperate fear. It only took a moment for him to realize they weren’t the targets as Qyburn was riddled with dozens of bolts. If the man wasn’t already dead he would be very soon. Dany nudged her mount into a gallop that he matched, eager to be back with their army. 

Davos, Grey, and Rakharo met them as they returned, each showing concern in their own way. Jae took a last glance at the forces assembled across from them and wondered how many men would die for gold and pride that day. Dany’s forces alone had them outnumbered before being bolstered by northmen, valemen, riverlanders, a few hundred Free Folk and two grown dragons. It seemed a horrid waste to stand against such odds. 

Dany squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. “The original plan, then?” 

“Aye, it seems so,” he replied. He sighed deeply, wishing that Arya’s plan had worked. She gave him a small smile that he returned. Davos clasped his hand tightly and Grey came to attention, the entire phalanx of Unsullied echoing his movement. 

Daenerys brought her horse forward through their lines, yelling out words of encouragement. Jae only caught a few words of the Valyrian and none of the Dothraki language but given the clanging from the Unsullied and the war cries from her loyal screamers, he could guess it was a good speech. She was far more eloquent than he was, of that he had no doubt. 

Drogon and Rhaegal had already landed in a spot cleared for them. Each was eager to take to the sky and bring fire to those who opposed them. Jae wondered just how much the dragons were influenced by their moods and in reverse before clearing his head. There would be time enough for musings after they had secured victory. 

They dismounted and approached the dragons together. He scratched along Rhaegal’s jaw which drew a rumbling purr from him. Drogon was receiving a similar treatment from his mother and Jae was once again struck by his wife; this petite, silver-haired queen who could turn dragons to overgrown dogs with a touch of her hand was married to him? Wanted to build a life and kingdom with him? 

She must have felt him staring as she turned and smirked at him. He made his way over and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, then another to her brow. Dany’s violet eyes seemed to glow with a fire all her own. 

“Today, my love, we bring fire and blood. Tomorrow, we build a new, better world, together,” she said, conviction laced through every word. 

“Aye, together.” They reached for the other simultaneously, embracing tightly. “Stay safe, fly fast.” 

“And you.” 

They separated and mounted their respective dragon. Jae took one final look at their combined forces, a last moment of calm. Rhaegal took two running steps and launched into the air, his great wings like drum beats as they ascended. He settled closer to the warm bulk beneath him, thankful for his many layers. 

Rhaegal banked north as they climbed rapidly through the air while Drogon took Daenerys south. The ground below grew smaller and fainter, everything falling away. It all seemed so insignificant to him from on high. Rhaegal’s trill broke him from his thoughts as the dragon plateaued at a sufficient height for their plan. 

Jae stroked a hand along the base of the dragon’s neck. “Let’s do this.” 

He barely had a moment to suck in a deep breath when Rhaegal tucked his wings and plummeted towards the ground. The wind threatened to tear him loose as it buffeted him without mercy. Jae squeezed his eyes shut and tucked his body as flat as could be, trusting Rhaegal to see him through to the end. The dragon’s exhilaration bled over into his own mind and were he able, Jae would have yelled with joy at the ride. 

As quick as it began it ended, the crack of Rhaegal’s wings spreading piercing the air. He opened his eyes as the world was filled with fire, hot and thick, with enough force to crumble walls and fortifications before they had a chance to burn. Rhaegal had followed the plan brilliantly and he could see the Gate of the Gods in front of them through the haze of heat and debris that blanketed the air. 

The screams of men and the rush of dragon fire was its own sort of brutal song; horrible and terrifying but undeniably powerful. 

A black blur fell from the sky on the far side of the Gate, Drogon eager to add his own fire to the taking of King’s Landing. The men stuck atop the walls to work the ballista panicked, unable to decide which dragon to aim for, with many opting to abandon their posts, though few escaped the sheer devastation brought down. Enough loyal men stayed until the bitter end, filling the air with as many bolts as they could manage. Rhaegal and Drogon dipped and twisted, the man made projectiles mere nuisances after the spears of the Night King. 

The Gate of the Gods was reduced to little more than rubble as Rhaegal broke off over Cersei’s forces which were now in a state of complete disarray. The famed elephants and mounted cavalry of the Golden Company had more sense than their masters as they sought to flee the dragon’s wrath. Their combined army, in contrast, moved forward steadily, the cavalry wheeling around for a pincer. 

He glanced back over his shoulder to find Drogon following after them, a glint of silver against his midnight back. Rhaegal wheeled around to face the city once they were removed from the ballista’s range. Dany flew to his side, a few hundred feet away given the dragon’s wingspan. She flashed a piece of green cloth to indicate she was unharmed which he reciprocated. 

The walls of King’s Landing between the Old Gate and Lion’s Gate had been reduced to smouldering piles of rubble, leaving the city open to their forces. Their sojourn at Harrenhal had provided the inspiration for the dragon’s portion of the attack. Even without the direct use of the dragons, the fight against Cersei’s last line of defense was a slaughter, as they were picked apart until they surrendered at last. 

A surge of triumph rolled through him despite his efforts to quell it. The city would soon be theirs and the war nearly over. Dany waved a piece of black fabric back and forth to signal they should move forward with the plan. He returned the gesture, gripped Rhaegal’s spines, and set off. 

King’s Landing stretched beneath him, a splash of red and brown that ended in the dark waters of the bay. They stayed far and away from the reach of any ballista along the walls or potentially hidden in the streets, rendering much of the action a distant blur. Their forces appeared as ants, slowly crawling through the streets with nothing to stop their progress. 

He looked over at Dany, who looked how their ancestors must have all those centuries ago during the Conquest. She seemed to feel his stare, her body tilting towards his. Jae was certain she gave him a smile, his own lips curving reflexively. 

A cacophonous explosion sounded from below them, a wave of heated air following in its wake that forced Rhaegal to bank away sharply. More followed rapidly, each seemingly louder than the next, rending the air with force and noise far worse than dragon fire. 

The once drab city was now splashed with pockets of horrific green, the flames spreading and consuming without care. Even hundreds of yards in the air, he could hear the screams of the people caught in the destruction. Their army had been split by one of the explosions, an untold number dead and wounded, the rest seeking the safest path of retreat from the now living hellscape that was King’s Landing. 

His stomach churned thickly as he gagged on the acrid smoke already floating around them. The distance between them felt larger than ever as he looked to Daenerys, wishing that he could see her face clearly. Drogon had tilted away in the opposite direction during the initial explosions and Dany was little more than a sliver of light against his dark expanse. He thought she might have looked towards him before she took off for a new destination: the Red Keep.

Arya was somewhere in the fiery trap below him. The thought of her in such appalling conditions struck him like the knives that had killed him. Jae squeezed his eyes shut, an anguished prayer offered to the Old Gods that she was kept safe rolling heavily from his tongue. He couldn’t lose her, not like this, not after so long apart. 

The caches of wildfire continued to punch holes in the city as they flew, the noise deafening like nothing he had ever experienced before. The only grim benefit of this was that all of the ballistas had been abandoned, the men seeking to save themselves rather than die for a lost cause. Dany circled about the keep, Drogon’s roars scattering anyone who might have still remained. He wondered for a moment whether she meant to burn it to the foundation and found he really wouldn’t mind. The keep bore no special meaning to him, not like Winterfell or Dragonstone.

Rhaegal drifted north out over the rocky cliffs the keep was perched on, into the bay. Euron’s fleet sat impotent, far removed from the death and destruction on land. From everything Jae had heard of the man, it seemed unlikely that he would commit his forces at this point, not now that the fight was lost.

He squinted and leaned over Rhaegal’s side, trying to see… There! A small boat of dark wood, nearly invisible from the height he was at but he had no doubt who would be on it. 

His dragon turned back immediately, understanding his desire. They moved in front of Drogon, Jae waving his arms over his head then pointing to the bay. Dany followed his direction, urging Drogon forward. He knew the moment she spotted the small boat as the black behemoth roared in response to the anger its rider felt at seeing Cersei Lannister fleeing for her life after destroying countless others.

Daenerys tore off after the lioness and Rhaegal followed. He hunkered down against the sharp winds that bit at him, his eyes squinted until they were barely opened. The small boat was barely visible but he could see it drawing closer to Euron’s fleet. Dany recognized the threat at the same moment he did. 

From the distance they were at, Jae couldn’t hear the heavy thunk of the ballista mounted on the ships but he could very clearly see the large bolts hurtling towards them. Rhaegal tucked his wings and angled away, dropping them rapidly below the path of the barrage. He wanted to check that Dany had avoided them as well but another wave was launched and he was forced to cling desperately to Rhaegal as they weaved through them. 

Jae’s teeth clacked together as Rhaegal touched down on a cliff face overlooking the bay. He watched as Drogon banked sharply away from another barrage before landing with a ground shaking impact next to them. 

“Dany,” he croaked. He didn’t know if it was fear or smoke that roughened his voice but his heart was firmly lodged in his throat after watching her barely avoid some of the bolts. 

“I know,” she replied roughly, urging Drogon closer so they needn’t shout. Her emotions were written all over her face, grief and rage that he felt heavy in his own chest. “We can’t let her escape. Not after… not after this.” 

He nodded, turning to look out over the bay. Most of Euron’s fleet was within a smaller natural part which had a narrowed opening out to the rest of the bay. “How far do you think your ships are?” 

Dany surveyed the bay and looked back at him. “You want to box them in.” It wasn’t a question and he was thankful their thoughts were aligned. “Should we come in from opposite sides as we did for the walls?” 

“Aye, I reckon that’s the best.” Jae paused, opening and closing his stiff hands. “I love you.” 

Her smile was soft and small and true. “I love you. Let’s end this.” 

The dragons took to the air, flying high above the kraken infested waters. A few bolts were launched but they fell well short of their target and no more followed. It didn’t take long for them to find Dany’s armada and it was a sight to see. Ships stretched across the entirety of the bay, all flying the three headed dragon and making steady progress towards Euron’s fleet. 

A great cheer rose from every ship when they saw the dragons, loud enough to reach him over the distance and rushing wind. Dany flew down to her flagship, _Balerion_ , giving commands to the admiral which were relayed by flags, not unlike their colored cloth system of earlier. 

Drogon rose rapidly once Dany had finished and Jae followed as she turned back to the city. They diverged when they drew nearer to Euron’s ships, with Daenerys taking the northern half while he covered the southern portion. What ensued was a display of aerial maneuvering unseen since the Dance itself. 

Rhaegal dipped and dived through the rain of bolts, all the while burning the outermost layer of ships. A few intrepid men fired arrows at him, hoping to take the glory of killing a king. Rhaegal however, set them alight with glee that Jae could feel through their bond. As more and more ships were turned to kindling, many jumped overboard in a bid to spare themselves. Drogon and Daenerys were faring similarly when he glanced at them, little more than a shadow as they weaved through the growing plumes of black smoke. 

Dany’s fleet had arrived, forming a barricade and eliminating any hope of escape. Nearly all of the ships had surrendered, desperately waving the rainbow flags of peace and begging for mercy. A few ships towards the center continued to fire their ballistas and Jae knew that Euron and his loyalists were aboard them, determined to fight to the end since they were now dead men walking. Dany had flown towards the rear of what was left of the fleet in search of Cersei when he looked for her. 

Though the fighting seemed to be over, he had Rhaegal fly high as they joined Dany in her search. It wouldn’t do to make it this far only to die of complacency. He watched as Drogon turned a carrack to smouldering kindling when a crew member bounced an arrow off his chest. Any final thoughts of continuing the struggle were forgotten by the remaining men. 

A commotion on the deck of one of the ships drew both their gazes. A figure was pushed to their knees with a knife at their throat as another tore away their drab cloak. Jae recognized the hostage immediately, the flash of short, golden hair one he remembered well from the last he’d seen of it. Dany drifted lower to get a better look while he scanned the surrounding ships for danger. 

“A gift for ya, Yer Grace.” 

Jae watched Cersei collapse to the deck, clutching feebly at her neck, blood pouring through her fingers in spurts. He felt numb as he watched her fall still, never again able to harm someone. It all seemed so inane that she was dead without ceremony, betrayed by her last allies. Mayhap, it was precisely the ending she had earned. 

Dany stayed for only a moment longer, surveying the scene before her and the larger one of the decimated fleet. She urged Drogon up and away, turning back to the city and the nightmare that awaited them when they arrived. Rhaegal pulled even with his brother and Jae looked over to find Dany watching him. He covered his heart with his hand and watched as she repeated the gesture. 

The explosions had finally ceased but the damage was already done. Large pockets of the city were little more than burnt out husks, with acrid smoke billowing into the air, choking and thick. He found his hand covered in a thin, white dusting as he moved to brush his watery eyes and for a moment thought it snow. He felt his stomach drop out from beneath him when he realized it was ash of wood and stone and flesh.

Davos and a score of Unsullied was there to greet them as they landed a fair distance from the make-shift camp that had been established in their absence. The old smuggler only had a small cut on his cheek but he was covered in dirt and dust and ash, his expression as grim as Jae had ever seen. Though she hid it from the rest of the world, he could see the worry in Dany’s body at the lack of Grey or Rakharo. 

“Your Graces,” he said, giving them a nod. “I’m relieved to see you both well.” 

He clasped the man’s arm. “You as well, Davos. What’s the situation?” 

Davos sighed wearily and began leading them towards the camp. “It’s a disaster. We only just managed to get this set up. The explosions separated the damn army. We’re taking in as many wounded as we can and anyone with any knowledge of healing is waiting and ready.”

Daenerys grabbed his arm bringing them to a stop. “Please, tell me who made it out? Do you know?” 

“Grey is fine, Your Grace. He insisted on leading the first group to look for survivors. Your bloodriders have gone back to our camp to collect everyone, though I reckon they know _something_ has happened.” Davos rubbed at his beard with his nubs. “This city is going to burn for a while yet.” 

Jae had almost felt Daenerys deflate with relief at the news of her friend's survival. With things as they were, any good news was to be cherished. He took a moment to center himself with a deep breath, anticipating the exhaustion that would no doubt become commonplace in the days and weeks to come. 

“And Tyrion?” he asked, unable to find the Lannister anywhere.

Davos grimaced and pointed out a large rock. When he squinted, Jae saw the dwarf there, leant against it and unmoving. The soot and ash had blended him into the rockface. 

“He’s been like that since we made it out. No words, nothing. I’ve seen it before. Shock big enough will stop anyone.” 

Jae had seen it too over the years and he didn’t know anyone that ever fully came back. Unfortunately, the needs of a city outweighed those of a single man, which left Tyrion to handle it by himself. A squeeze of his hand brought his eyes to Dany, who gave him a determined look. He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her brow, letting it linger. 

“Together.” 

She leaned back and nodded. “Together.” 

Those who were in the camp seemed to have avoided the worst of it, sitting quietly and staring at the burning remains of the city. There were a few with burns of varying seriousness being tended to. Davos led him to a small circle ringed in by rocks. There were lines drawn in the dirt and bits cloth placed within. Jae furrowed his brow and turned to the man.

“It’s a very rough map of the city. Very few of our forces had been inside before today. A handful of Kingslanders volunteered to direct groups.” Davos scratched at his beard again, flakes of ash floating off. 

Hoofbeats on the horizon had him turning, Longclaw halfway clear of it’s scabbard before Jae recognized the Dothraki. A stream of women and camp followers crested the hill with carts of supplies that would be in high demand. Daenerys moved to greet and direct them as Davos told him about the teams that had already ventured in. 

A flash of white was all the warning he got as Ghost tore down the incline towards him. The great direwolf tackled him to the ground, snuffling and licking his face. Jaeron buried his hands in the soft fur, letting his friend ground him. It was long moments before Ghost moved and allowed him to stand, though he stuck close to his side. Nymeria and her pack of wolves were dragging dozens of fresh carcasses with them, food enough to feed quite a few people. 

Missandei and Daenerys joined them. He gave their councilor and friend as much of a smile as he could manage. She kept glancing apprehensively at the remnants of the city, no doubt worries about Grey’s safety plaguing her. After expressing her relief at Davos having escaped, Missandei moved to organize all of the healers and supplies. 

They were erecting tents and preparing more teams when the first groups began to arrive. It was clear they hadn’t been so lucky, many showing large burns and broken limbs. The screams of the wounded brought back memories of all the battles he’d taken part in but these people hadn’t lifted a weapon against him. Their only fault had been existing at the wrong time and place. 

The rest of the day was a chaotic blur as people poured out of the city. Dany took over management of the camp, directing it as it grew in population and size. She barely took a break, doing anything that was needed, still wrapped in her armor. Missandei was her shadow, filling parchments with information about the number and severity of wounded, the supplies used and estimates of how much more would be needed. 

Jae led multiple ventures into the city, finding horrors beyond imagine. Little children burned, families shattered, hundreds left little more than husks. His back ached, his feet were blistered, and his arms were numb but there never seemed to be an end to the refugees. 

Night had fallen and torches encircled the camp as he helped a man limp out of the city. Two Dothraki came forward and picked the man up, leaving Jae to tug down the haphazard covering over his nose and mouth and gulp greedily from his water skin. He resisted the temptation to just lay down and rest, instead moving forward to meet Davos and mark off another small section of the city as clear. 

He found Dany inside a small tent with a dish of hardtack and horse jerky, Ghost curled against her side. She gave him a small smile as he dropped next to her and took some of the meat. It might as well have been wood shavings for all the flavor he could find through the ash and dust in his mouth. 

They ate quietly, their free hands entangled between them. Words weren’t needed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He felt his eyes slipping closed before he pried them open, staring blankly at the collection of candles on the table. 

Pounding footsteps without jolted him upright, Dany stirring next to him. 

“Your Graces! You’re needed!” 

They stepped out to find a large mass of people approaching the camp. They were unarmed and looked as haggard as the others. The figures in the front drew his eyes as they stepped more fully into the circle of light and Jae felt his knees nearly buckle with relief. Leading the group with a taller woman half draped atop her shoulders was Arya, who was bloody and grimy but so _alive_. 

Dany gasped next to him. “That’s Ellaria!” 

Healers and others were already swarming the group to sort through the wounded when they finally reached them. He had Arya in his arms as soon as Ellaria was handed off to someone else. His legs finally gave out as he cried dirty tears into her shoulder. She only clutched him tighter, her own body tremoring after what was no doubt a horrific experience in the city. 

“Arya,” he muttered. It was all he could manage, throat tight and scratchy, but she understood everything it conveyed, as she always had.

Another familiar set of arms wrapped around the both of them. The three of them knelt together, excising the fear and pain of the day, grateful to still be alive to mourn all of the destruction. A wet snuffling nose broke them apart, Nymeria come to check on her partner. Arya threw her arms around the direwolf much as he had with Ghost earlier, the bond between human and animal beyond words.

His sister pulled back, after how long he wasn’t sure. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, the indent visible in the layer of dust and ash covering her skin. Arya got to her feet slowly, helping Dany to stand. Jae followed despite his body screaming in protest. 

“You two are both alright?” she asked. Arya glanced around, finding them encircled by Unsullied before continuing. “All of you?” 

“Yes, we’re fine, even the babe. I think exhaustion is the worst of it for us, which given everything that happened is hardly a price at all,” Dany said softly. 

Arya nodded her acceptance after a moment. “I’m so sorry I didn’t make it to Cersei in time. She was so paranoid that only a handful of servants were allowed to see her and they slept in adjacent rooms under constant guard.” 

He cupped the back of her head. “Don’t blame yourself for this. This was a last act of madness and evil. It might have even happened if you had succeeded, someone in place to set the wildfire off if she died before it could be done.” 

Jaeron hated the unsure look on her face, desperately wishing there was something he could say that would relieve her of this burden. The truth was that they would likely never know and all they could do was to move forward, to rebuild what had been broken, and make every tomorrow a better day. 

“Come,” he said, placing an arm across her shoulders, “let’s get you some food and you can tell Davos how you got out so we can mark it.” 

Daenerys tucked herself against his other side and he felt more at ease than he had all day in the knowledge that his family was safe. They would rise out of these ashes, day by day, to build a new city and a better realm. 

-Out of Ashes-

Snow drifted past the window lazily, just on the edge of his vision from his raised seat in front of the Painted Table. He spared a moment to appreciate the familiar sight then focused on Edric across from him. They were the last ones in the meeting, the rest having been dismissed.

The young Lord Dayne had proven an invaluable ally in the past six moons. He had arrived in the days following the Burning of King’s Landing, as people had unfortunately named it, with thousands of severely needed fresh men and supplies. They had sent him a raven in the hopes he would be able to join the fight but his late arrival had proved fortuitous. 

Starfall had become the refuge for Willas Tyrell along with Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand’s children, the eldest of whom, Elia, had been legitimized and named the ruling Princess of Dorne. The Sword of the Morning had solved two of their contention issues in one go and continued to support their reign fully in the following days and weeks. That he and Arya were old friends didn’t surprise him in the least as he got to know the man. 

“If construction continues at its current rate then it will be two years, maybe? Much of this depends on winter and how long it stretches, how harsh it is.” Edric leaned back and took a sip from his goblet. 

Jae sighed, thumbing through the parchment in front of him. Everything Dany wanted to achieve was on hold until the realm had recovered from all it had suffered in recent years. King’s Landing served as a nice metaphor for the realm in that regard; burnt and broken but still standing. The only positive, if it could be termed such, was that the severity and extent of the damage meant much of the city could be redesigned with wider roads, even the boundaries themselves being pushed back to avoid the overcrowding that was commonplace before. 

“Thank you, Edric. Your aid is, as always, eminently helpful. I know you’re anxious to return to Starfall and you have my personal thanks for staying on.” 

Edric waved his hand. “Of course, Your Grace. It’s the least I can do. With Allyria at Highgarden, I think I would be rather lonely at home.” 

“You could take a wife,” Jae said, with a chuckle. The younger man rolled his eyes, having received countless offers in his time at court. 

“If only all of us were as lucky with it as you and Her Grace, I just might. For the moment, I’m very happy on my own,” Edric replied with a smirk. 

Jae stood and they both left the room, taking the spiral stairs down. “To each their own, I suppose. Though you should be careful, Arya might start aiding your search and between you and me, I don’t know if it would help or hinder you.” 

“Arya’s one of the nicest people I know but her reputation precedes her so probably hinder.” Edric held the door for him as they exited onto the second highest floor of the Stone Drum. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find my chambers and sleep for as long as you’ll allow.” 

“Get out of here,” he said, pushing Edric who laughed. 

Jae shook his head as he watched the man leave, wondering where Dany had gotten off to. They had shifted court from Harrenhal to Dragonstone for the last weeks of her pregnancy since the Red Keep had suffered structural damage from the sheer force of the wildfire fueled explosions. Drogon and Rhaegal, in particular, had both enjoyed a return to the island.

While everyone they had consulted said she was perfectly healthy, Daenerys felt particularly exhausted and had decided to scale down her responsibilities until the birth. She felt safest in their ancestral home, so the orders had been issued and anyone of immediate importance was relocated.

He checked their chambers, where he’d left earlier with Missandei but found them empty. Given how uncomfortable walking had become, there were only so many places she could be and since they almost always ate together, Jae made his way down to the hot springs. 

Carved in chambers deep below the Dragonmont, the dragonglass lined room wasn’t much different than the springs at Winterfell. The space had become something of a respite for them, where they could tuck themselves away for a few moments of peace together. 

Ghost was laid out before the door, an ever-present sentinel for his wife and unborn child. The wolf understood through their bond that Dany was to be protected at any cost and it provided him peace of mind. 

Only half the candles had been lit, their light playing off the dark walls and leaving the room feeling relaxed. Silver hair, unbound from its usual arrangement, spilled across the floor where Daenerys was seated on a shelf at the edge, head back against a small pillow. He stopped in the doorway to take in her profile, wondering if she would ever stop taking his breath away. 

Her lips curved ever so gently. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Aye, immensely. I haven’t seen you look this relaxed, ever.” Jae undid his sword belt, leaning it against the wall next to the pile of her clothes. His gorget and brigandine followed shortly. 

“I feel it, too. Being here has been very good for me. I’m comfortable and safe as can be for the first time I can truly remember.” She lifted her head and eyed him as he shucked his gambeson and tunic. “One of these days, you’ll have to stop wearing armour everywhere.” 

Jae huffed a laugh as he unlaced his boots. “I’m not sure anyone would recognize me without armour and Longclaw if I wasn’t standing next to you.” 

“You need to have more faith in yourself.” She tsked at him. “You cut a striking figure, Jae. It’s the stern countenance and scars, I think. Regal but authoritative.” 

With his breeches and smallclothes deposited on his stockings, he stepped into the pool with a hiss. The water was near scalding and would likely turn his pale skin pink before they left. He floated over to her, his hands gently cradling her very rounded stomach. Dany removed the binding in his hair, the soothing sensation of her fingers running through it causing his eyes to droop. 

“I don’t care how everyone else sees me, your opinion is the only one that matters,” he murmured. 

She pressed a quick kiss against his nose. “When you wish, you have quite the way with words.” 

“I usually just tell the truth, if only because it’s the easiest thing to remember.”

Dany pulled herself up by his shoulders, pushing him to rest on the ledge. She settled in his lap, her back to his front with her ankles hooked around his. Their hands linked over her belly, an eager kick greeting them. He laid his chin on her shoulder, a smile touching his lips. 

“Tell me what I missed,” she said softly, eyes closed in contentment. 

“Where to start?” It had seemed as if all the ravens had arrived simultaneously by design. “Willas is confident he’s rooted out the last of the outlaws who appropriated Highgarden after the Lannisters left. Tyrion reported that Daven has been doing an excellent job as the unofficial Warden of the West, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he recommends it become a permanent appointment.” 

A small frown pulled at her lips. “I thought he wanted the Rock?” 

“Power isn’t all it’s made out to be and he’s not been the same since King’s Landing,” he said. It wasn’t an indictment against the man, very few were unaffected. “It appears that Jaime and Brienne will be staying a while longer on Tarth. Her father is dying, consumption. I expect we’ll have a new Lord and Lady of Evenfall when the time comes.” 

Dany hummed her agreement. “That’s awful about her father. She’s certainly earned the right to some rest, though, if everything Arya told me was true.” 

“Agreed. The last of the nobles in Dorne have sworn themselves to Elia, who is proving to be the best of the previous Martell generation, it would seem. Robin Arryn has firm control of the Vale. Now that he’s no longer being poisoned by Baelish, it appears he will live a fairly healthy life all things considered and is now searching for a wife.” 

“Lady of the Eyrie? I’m sure he has suitors enough to find one that appeals to him. And the rest of your family?” she asked. Dany squeezed his hand in sympathy, knowing how he missed them. 

“Arya and Gendry have settled in at Storm’s End and are receiving their bannermen daily. She thinks it poorly named. According to her, ‘The storms haven’t bloody stopped since we arrived.’” Arya’s blunt words amused them both as they laughed. “Davos is also there, family in tow. Marya doesn’t believe him about half of it, so she’s in for quite a surprise I think.” 

“I look forward to meeting her and their sons.” A kick resounded beneath their intertwined palms that made her sigh. “ _That_ is definitely your child.” 

Jae smiled, pressing a kiss against her neck. “They most certainly are.” 

Daenerys huffed at that, contrasting the grin she fought to hide. Her thumbs stroked the back of his hands languidly as they enjoyed the blessed silence. He cuddled closer, their heads leant together, his eyes fighting to slip closed. 

“It looks like you had a long day,” she murmured. His grunt of agreement made her snort. “My poor dragonwolf, so overworked.”

“‘Tis fine. I knew that I would get time with you at the end of the day. That always makes everything far more bearable.” 

Dany sniffed. “Don’t you dare make me cry, Jaeron.” 

He loosened his arms as she carefully shifted around so they were face to face. Shimmering violet eyes met his own, showing a love he never thought he would find, a love he protected and returned zealously. Their noses brushed as Dany leant forward, a hand cupped to his cheek, one of his own settling at her nape. 

“I’m just telling you the truth. My life is better and easier with you, knowing that I have your love to catch me.” 

Her lips were as soft as their kiss, the barest hint of lemon as their tongues intertwined and danced. There was nothing in the world but them, together in their own quiet little corner of it. Jae could have spent his life doing nothing more and considered it well lived, to have and to hold and to cherish such a woman, a blessing beyond his wildest dreams. 

Dany tilted her hips, brushing against his hardening cock. They groaned in unison and he gripped her arse as she continued her featherlight teasing touches. Her dainty hand gripped him without warning, a ragged groan spilling from his lips as she stroked him. Jae dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing and nipping at her neck as she rose up on her knees and gradually sank down, taking his cock into her sweet warmth. 

He leaned back against the pool’s edge so he could see her, watch the pleasure take her. She balanced her hands on his shoulders, the heavy swell of her belly and tits a beautiful sight to his mind. The slide of her cunt was the sweetest torture as she rose up and came down, her eyes never leaving his. The water was warm but nothing compared to the clutch of her wrapped around him.

No words could have ever captured the look of love she wore, appearing as though a goddess, backlit by the candles around the chamber. Their union was slow and pure and raw, indulging in each other; in their pleasure and love and presence. The silence was only broken by the water sloshing around them in time with Dany’s unhurried movements and their own laboured breathing. 

He slipped a hand between them, rubbing tender circles into the nub at the apex of her sex, a delicious clutch of her cunt his reward. The pleasure grew steadily as she moved atop him steadily and Jae knew his release was nearing, his fingers moving quicker between them. Dany gasped, sinking her nails into his shoulder, plump lips parted enticingly. 

The waves of his peak crested, cock pulsing within her depths, Dany’s name spilling from his lips in whispers and moans. Dany ground down on him, cunt clasping and fluttering as she climaxed along with him. He cupped her face with his hands, bringing their foreheads together as they rode out their pleasure. 

He brushed her lips with his own, a small smile playing at his mouth. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Dany covered his hands where they had drifted to her belly. “Both of you.” 

Jaeron gave her another kiss so she wouldn’t see the tears gathering in his eyes. He knew that despite everything, the destruction and death and exhaustion, they would be alright. What he held in his arms was far more than he deserved but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t fight forever to protect it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I gave Jon the 11th Doctor's quote because I thought it fit really well.  
> I kept the Show Dorne plot because I'm lazy and I didn't want to rework the whole thing. I have a book continuation story that I'm thinking about where I can do justice to that storyline, but for now, you're stuck with the mess from the show lol. Though I did retcon in Oberyn's other children for plot reasons.  
> There was a time jump at the break, if anyone was confused. I hope it came across.


End file.
